You're Alive
by FindingThatDamnedOnePiece
Summary: a different event that could have taken place when Luffy was boarding the Sunny-Go with his nakama after 2 years. Alive!Sabo Nothing but Brothership and Nakamaship.


**This is a one-shot, I hope you like it. This is what I think their return after two years should have had in it, it will not include the fake straw hats who never cease to annoy me. Enjoy :3 please respond, rate, and favorite :)**

Luffy slowly walked over to his straw hat, he'd been missing it for two years.

He slowly picked up the old weeved hat, memories started to flow back to him.

He remembered when he had first gotten the straw hat, he got it from his inspiration, his father figure, his shining light. He remembered Shanks and his crew and everyone he had ever known to love and laugh with. His "nakama".

**Two days later~ (sabaody archipelago)**

"I'm back!" Luffy screamed at the top of his lungs, "Oh yeah, I have to stay under cover until I reach the ship with the crew" said Luffy. "Shishishi!" He laughed.

Luffy had already put the moustache on, he was making his way down to the ship.

He saw a certain green haired idiot leaning on the base of the crow's nest, sleeping in an upwards position leaning on it. "Oi!" Screamed Luffy as he waved at his first mate.

"Eh...?" Murmured Zoro as he opened his one eye. "OI, is that you Luffy?" He said with a groggy voice. He HAD just woken up. "OI! ZORO! IT'S ME LUFFY!" He screamed while stretching his arms out, reaching the rails of the sunny. "Haha! Long time no see!" Said Luffy, "OI! EVERYONE! COME OUT HERE! IT'S ME, LUFFY!".

Everyone ran outside, smiles gleaming. "LUFFY, YOU BASTARD!" Said Chopper while tearing up. "Oh, hello Luffy." Said Robin while looking at all the changes on their captain. "Luffy I missed you!" Said Nami as she wiped away her tears. "Luffy!" Said Franky and Brook. "Shishishi" Laughed Luffy while closing his eyes with a big ol' grin. Then you hear one more voice, this one sounded a little more surprised then the others "Luffy...Luffy...Luffy..." It was a young man's voice. It sounded like he was trying to remember the name "Luffy". "Where is it coming from?" Asked Nami, Suddenly the young man turned around, he was one of the men undocking the sunny, he had blonde hair, blue eyes, a long top hat, and some goggles on them. He was a fairly good looking man. When Luffy saw the man and when the young man saw Luffy, both their eyes widened and they both went pale as ghosts. "Erm...do you know him, Luffy?" Asked Ussop, but Luffy didn't answer.

Luffy and the man, (older than Luffy by about two years) walked up to each other.

"S-s-s-sabo...?" Asked Luffy, as he stuttered. "It's you! LUFFY!" By this time all the straw hats went in the cabin, they wanted to avoid being those awkward people who stand in the middle something dramatic. The two boys got closer as the young man preceded onto the ship they stopped still looking quite surprised, "Sabo! I thought you died!" Screamed Luffy, the straw hats heard this and put their ears on the door (well except brook YOHOHOHOHOHO!) "No! I was saved on a ship, the captain said that where you lived was blown up anand everyone died in the explosion! Including Ace and you!" said Sabo Luffy was shocked to hear this, sabo was Still wondering why Luffy was alive, "I received news saying that the grey terminal and everyone in it exploded" Said Sabo, "I heard that you got shot and drown in sea" said Luffy, "thank GOD you and Ace are still alive" said Sabo while smiling, this made luffy shrink, his heart stopped for a second hearing this. "Actually..." Luffy said while trembling, "two years ago...Ace died in a war..." said Luffy. Sabo' s face now shaded with his hat, Luffy thought he could see tears for a second and then Sabo said "Well...was it a noble death?", "yeah, he saved me in the end." Said Luffy while looking away, "well! Good!" Said Sabo, "ye-" then Luffy was cut off when Sabo hugged Luffy in so little time they went backwards a bit, "sabo..." Luffy said while hugging back, "Ace would've liked to see that your alive, bet he sees right now" said Luffy while smiling, Sabo wiped away his tears and said "Look at me! I'm acting like a cry baby! I'm supposed to be the big brothers!" Said Sabo while chuckling, Luffy just smiled, "well I would like for you to meet my crew" said Luffy while smiling, "yeah! Sure!" Said sabo, "erm...where are they?" Asked Sabo, "Shishishi!" Said Luffy while knocking on the cabin door, "come on out!"

* Sabo's POV *

I look around and then I see a green haired man with three swords tied on his waist, he looks pretty tired too. Then I see a girl with long orange hair, pretty brown eyes, and a bikini top with- erm melons of joy in them. Then I see a long-nosed man with long hair and a sling shot, he looked pretty cool. After that there was a man with neat blonde hair, weird swirly eyebrows and a ghoti. then there was A Racoon dog thing with a weird blue thing stuck to its head and it SPOKE!. Then an older women with dark green hair and nose stuck in a book. After that a robot man! With weird baby blue hair!. Then there was a...AAAAAAAA! DEAD GUY! DEAD GUY! IM SORRY FOR YOUR LOSS LUFFY!, HE SPEAKS!

END OF POV.

"So what do ya think eh? Pretty interesting huh!" Said Luffy, "yeah, pretty interesting indeed." Said Sabo, "so uh Luffy? Who's this guy?" Asked Ussop, "oh, yeah, I'm Luffys older brother." Said Sabo while he smiled like Luffy, "NANIII?!" Said the crew, "But, I thought..." said Nami thinking about Ace, "I have TWO older brothers" said Luffy while smiling, the crew was in shock looking at Sabo's features and comparing them to Luffys.

"He looks nothing like you." Said Nami dryly not believing the story, "Sabo, Ace and I shared sake and became brothers long ago." Said Luffy while him and Sabo arm wrestled on a barrel of Cola that was on the deck ready to be used for a Coupe De Burst.

The barrel almost snapped when they gave out with a tie. "Haha, just like we used to" said Sabo, "yeah! Just like old times" said Luffy. "Oi-oi Luffy how old were you and Sabo when you became brothers?" Asked Chopper, "I was seven, Sabo was ten." Said Luffy,

"YOU DRANK SAKE WHEN YOU WERE UNDER AGE?!" Screamed Chopper in his High pitched voice, "yep." Said Sabo not getting that it was bad. Chopped sighed and sat down, "What's wrong with your mothers?!" Said chopper, "mothers?" Said Sabo and Luffy in a confused voice. "I think he mean Dadaan" Luffy whispered in Sabo's ear loud enough for the straw hats to hear, "oh..." said Sabo, "the mountain bandit who let us stay in a room for a while then we moved out" Sabo said in a understanding voice.

"No, your MOM" said Chopper, "oh, I don't have a mom", said Luffy rubbing the back of his neck looking and feeling like he would get in trouble, "I did but she revoked me" said Sabo in the same voice, the crew were in total shock. "No mom? Dad? Maybe?"

Asked the straw hats, Luffy and sabo just shook their heads.

Who knew the captain had such a tragic past.

**1 week later~**

"Sabo, you've met my crew, and you've become acquainted with them" Luffy said smiling. Plus you're a Swordsman! Will you join my crew?" Asked Luffy making big puppy dog eyes at Sabo, "FINE." Sabo said sounding like he was about to ask Luffy if he could join, "YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY!" Said Luffy as he jumped off the mast, Sabo began to blush, and he turned away, only because you wanted me to" he lied.

The crew was THRILLED now knowing that Sabo was their new nakama.

"TO BECOME THE KING OF THE PIRATES!" Luffy said while placing his foot on the barrel.

"TO BECOME THE WORLDS GREATEST SWORDSMAN!" Said Zoro as he put his foot on the same barrel.

"TO MAKE A MAP OF THE WORLD!" Said name as she put her foot on the barrel

" TO BECOME THE WORLDS GREATEST SNIPER!" Said Ussop as he put his foot on the barrel.

"TO SEE THE ALL BLUE!" Said sanji putting his foot on the berral.

"TO BE ABLE TO TREAT ANY ILLNESS!" Said chopper as he climbed on the side of the berrl.

"To know every secret of the world." Said robin as she put her foot on the barrel.

"To become the most powerful mechanic in the world!" Said Franky as he lightly put his foot on the barrel trying not to break it.

"To live again!" Said brook while putting his foot on the berral.

"To help my brother become the king of the pirates!" Said sabo slapping his foot on the barrel'

"ALRIGHT!" They all screamed.

**The end.**


End file.
